


Wanting Me

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian isn't used to being wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting Me

Vivian isn't used to being wanted. She knows her husband has moved on, being a ghost had been the first step for him, the end coming when Violet caught him sleeping with Nora. Nora stayed, her husband was banished, locked out of the house. She has been alone since then and yet, when Moira had come to her, slipping silently into the bed, arm covering Vivian's waist, she had been unable to stop herself turning to look at Moira. Moira had not needed to say anything, the flame in her eyes lighting brightly. 

"You really came here wanting me?"

"Yes."

Moira breathes the word, leaning to claim Vivian's lips with her own. She has wanted Vivian since she first became a ghost.


End file.
